Late Nights
by UndergroundSoul
Summary: She stood front of the house-elves. The sudden realization came to her that she did not even know her husband's favorite drink... A short thing on a relatively unknown couple of the epilogue.


**A/N:** A little thing on one of the more obscure couples of the epilogue, Draco and Astoria Malfoy.

Astoria Audra Greengrass Malfoy strolled through her gardens, enjoying the silence that reigned them. Quiet wasn't a rarity at Malfoy Manor: rather the overall element that made the place stand and work. With only Draco, Astoria and Scorpius actually living in the place, it was most often very gloomy.

And now even Scorpius was gone, her little boy grown and off to Hogwarts. Astoria remembered her first year at the wizarding school; it had consisted of few friends and hanging around Pansy Parkinson in vain hopes she would hook them up with an older boy. How foolish, Astoria now thought. She hoped Scorpius would have a better time, though she hoped he wouldn't become too fast with that Albus boy—he was a Potter, after all.

Astoria turned out of the maze exit and walked through French doors that automatically opened for her. She briefly wondered where Draco was, hoping to maybe catch him before the retreated to their respective chambers. Not that he would go. Draco was stressed these days. Malfoy Corporations owned hundreds of sub-businesses and the job of being president of those hundreds of businesses was taking a toll on him. Most often, he would stay in his study until early morning, waking only a few hours later to eat breakfast and then head off to the company headquarters in London. His eyes were dull and he hardly ate anymore, only taking light meals on his desk. Astoria worried about him.

Their marriage was not arranged, it was, rather, mutual. Draco needed an heir to carry on the Malfoy line, and Astoria wanted to settle down, stop club-hopping and have at least one child. They had met, talked, gone out on two "dates" and signed the marriage contract. The wedding was another quiet affair, and afterwards they had only lay in their new bed, not touching, not speaking. They had only kissed a few times, during the wedding and once or twice in front of Scorpius—to his pre-adolescent disgust—to show his parents were indeed human.

Did they love each other? She couldn't answer the question. He had shown her affection once or twice, got her flowers on her birthday and anniversary, and he was gentle with her during Scorpius's conceivement, though shocked to hear she was an actual virgin. Other than that, no, she could not say she loved him, or vice versa. What kind of life was she living? Doomed to boredom, probably. Forced to serve Parkinson and Nott and Zabini teacakes every Saturday while chatting about which flowers to get for the next charity ball. Then going to the ball with an unresponsive Draco on her arm, fake smiles pasted on pale faces. Dear Merlin and Morgan.

She wanted some romance, damn it! When did her life become wandering the halls of an empty mansion with only portraits for company? Why the hell did Malfoy marry her if he was just going to sit in his office all day? Astoria almost stamped her foot on the Greek marble floor. She knew about pureblood marriages, only for heirs, to keep the family clean and going. Convenience was the only reason for two decades of kids running around, Hades forbid any respectable pureblood marry for love! It was simply not done.

She wandered down the hall to the study; a neutral toned room with touches of color here and there. The library adjoined to it, a huge chamber sorted by subject and containing almost any book in the history of the world. Astoria loved to sit there near the equally huge windows on the west wall and bask in the sun while reading a leather-covered novel. It had some semblance of home, the only in this house. Now however, she could hear Draco arguing with someone, most likely in the Floo.

"You can't just lay off another five hundred, those people have jobs, and families they have to feed, what about— Don't tell me you don't have enough money, you're the one who wanted to expand on the factories and I said it was a bad idea. Here, listen, draw out of that partnership you have and—"

His voice cut off and Astoria peeked in the door. Sure enough, the head of one of his CEOs was in the fireplace, bobbing cheerfully in the green flames. His expression was not so cheerful. Draco was talking quietly, the man nodded and disappeared. Draco groaned and leaned back into his plush chair, massaging his temples with his fingertips. Astoria backed out and closed the door with an inaudible click. She walked briskly down to the kitchens and strode through the door. The house-elves all stopped, not used to seeing their mistress in the kitchens.

"What may the house-elves do for Mistress, madam?" One of them asked, and curtsied. A girl, then. Stuffy? Muffy? Oh, yes, Nuffy. That was it.

"Nuffy, the Master is tired and I would like to take him a drink. Maybe a snack, too."

"Does Mistress know what she would likes to take Master?" Astoria stood dumbly in front of the house-elves. The sudden realization came to her that she did not even know her husband's favorite drink. She never noticed what Draco preferred to eat when he was actually at the dinner table.

"Um…what—what does Master Malfoy usually take at this time?" Nuffy looked at her with a strange expression.

"If Master is doing his workings at this time, then he asks for lemon tea, Mistress, and orange peel cookies. Master likes his citruses, Mistress." She nodded knowingly.

"Well, bring me both of those on a platter, please. I will take it to him myself." The elf curtsied again and rushed off, returning five minutes later with a tray. A small teapot, two cups and a plate of cookies sat on it. Astoria noticed the second cup and handed it back. "I will not be drinking with him." Then she walked out, soothing fragrances reaching her nose. She hesitantly waited until she was out of sight of the elves and then snatched up a cookie. Still warm and soft, it melted on her tongue, releasing a burst of orange zest into her mouth. She mentally added that fact to the file she was making. _Likes orange zest cookies. Has good taste._

She waved a hand at the study doors and they opened, recognizing the mistress of the house. She slowed tentatively, then slipped in. Draco was bent over some parchment, feverishly writing. She took a moment to appreciate her husband. His hair still lay on his face in white-blond points, his silver eyes roamed the parchment, calculating production costs. Lean from his Quidditch years and just a hint tanned, he showed a handsome man still in his prime. She felt a rush of pride that this was her spouse. He looked up at the sound of the door.

"Astoria?"

She simply lay down the platter and dropped a kiss on his forehead.

"Don't stay up too late." She said softly, before pouring the tea into his cup and handing it to him. He took it, bewildered, and watched her as she swept out.

"Astoria," He called. She paused and turned. Her dark hair cascaded down her back and her violet eyes searched him. "Will…will you join me?" She waited a minute more before walking back and sinking gracefully into the chair opposite him.

They went upstairs together.


End file.
